The Camping
by AzazeDoesFanfic
Summary: After many dares, Carrie dares Gumball, Darwin, Penny and herself, to survive the night in the Forest of Doom. They are up to the challenge, but will expect nothing. Anything goes in the Forest of Doom...


**I still have more prewrites,**

 **Don't give up on me that light,**

 **This one and the last one are a little more mature,**

 **I think they are, I'm really not sure,**

 **But kind of paranoid at the same time,**

 **Though I'm kind of running out of rhymes,**

 **I promise at some point I will have done real,**

 **Fanfictions, that is the deal,**

 **Roses are red,**

 **Violets are blue,**

 **I don't own Amazing World Of Gumball,**

 **You probably don't too.**

 **Hearts from Azaze**

 **(Thanks for support :D)**

The Camping (A Carrie x Darwin and Gumball x Penny Story)

Setting: Forest Of Doom, Playground

Main Characters: Gumball, Penny, Darwin, Carrie

Minor Characters: N/A

Gumball: Oh Yeah, Well I dare you to get your fingernails painted.

Darwin: I don't have fingers. Or nails.

Gumball: Oh yeah, well I dare you to throw a paper airplane at Ms. Simian.

Darwin: Don't have fingernails, still can't fold it.

Gumball: Oh yeah, well I dare you to eat your food with no fork.

Darwin: I can't pick up a fork. No fingers. Just stubs.

Penny: I dare you to get some better dares, Gumball *chuckle*

Carrie: I dare you all to sleep in a tent in the Forest of Doom.

Gumball: Pfft. That's easy. I'm there all the time.

Darwin: Every Time we are there, we barely escape.

Penny: So you're scared.

Darwin: Yes.

Penny: Okay. I wasn't expecting that response.

Carrie: Tomorrow at 6?

Gumball: You don't show up, you are forever a square.

*The Next Day*

Gumball: Well Darwin, looks like we have 2 squares.

Penny: You wish.

Darwin: You guys ready?

Carrie: More Ready than I'll ever be.

Gumball: Let's go.

Penny: This is a lot- scarier than I thought.

Gumball: Yeah. Let's pitch a tent right here.

Carrie: Who brought the tent?

*Nervous Laughter*

Darwin: Seriously? I'm the only one who brought a tent?

Penny: Yeah…

Darwin: My God.

Carrie: I'll help you set up the tent Darwin.

Darwin: Aw, thanks Carrie.

Penny: We'll go collect firewood, and leave you "in private"

*Carrie and Darwin blush*

Darwin: Ever set up a tent before Carrie?

Carrie: I take it you have?

Darwin: Nope

Carrie: Well I need that stake over there.

Darwin: Got you.

*Throws stake to Carrie*

Carrie: And we're done here.

Darwin: Wanna go get some logs for seats.

Carrie: All we need is two…

Darwin: *Blushes* Let's just go check out the tent.

Carrie: Sure…

Penny: So Gumball, ever been camping before.

Gumball: Yeah. Once. When I was really young.

Penny: Ever camped in the forest of Doom?

Gumball: No…

Penny: Honestly Gumball, I'm scared.

Gumball: I'm sure we will make it through the night.

Penny: Are you sure Gumball?

Gumball: Penny, I wouldn't lie to you…

Penny: Aw…

*Making out in woods*

*Rustling in bushes*

Penny: Did you hear that Gumball?

Gumball: What?

Penny: There's something in the bushes.

*Bunny hops out*

Gumball: Aw… It's just a cute little bunny.

Bunny: *Screeches loudly*

*Both run away scared*

Carrie: Are you guys scared already?

Gumball: Us? What? No.

Darwin: Ha. You're already scared.

Penny: We are not.

Carrie: Whatevs. We got the tent up. And got some seats.

*Sit around the campfire*

Gumball: So, what do you guys want to do first?

Penny: I don't know, you're the only one that has been camping before.

Gumball: Fine, well we did this thing where we told creepy stories.

Carrie: Oh, I go first. Once, in this very forest, there was a small cat, and his friend a fish. The townspeople complained about something killing off cattle, so they went to the forest to find and kill it. Before they went, they said goodbye to their mother, father, and grandmother. They didn't know if they would come back alive.

Gumball: Wait we don't-

Carrie: No interruptions! In the forest they heard of this beast. They heard the sound of scraping on the trees. They were terrified, and a figure with large claws fell from the tree above them. In panic, the cat lashed out and cut off one of it's arms with his knife. The fish was hurt from the arm flying at him. At the hospital, the fish got stitches, and the doctor called them both heroes. At their house, they had a victory feast. They were congratulated and went upstairs after saying goodnight to their grandmother, mother and father. But what they didn't notice, is that the grandmother only had one arm.

Darwin: *Screams*

*Everyone is ghost pale*

Carrie: Now Gumball

Gumball: Well my scary story is called- My Grades!

*Everybody screams then laughs*

Gumball: Now Dar-

*Random scream from forest*

Darwin: Maybe we should just go inside of the tent.

*Everybody gets inside tent and sleeping bags and slowly falls asleep*

*A Scream wakes Darwin to find Carrie on top of him*

Darwin: *Blushes deep red* Carrie, Carrie

Carrie: Huh? What? *Wakes up*

Darwin: Care To explain?

Carrie: Oh, *Blushes* I, sorry, it's a small tent, and, uh, I roll around in my sleep.

Darwin: No it's fine, I just, wanted to know how it happened.

Carrie: Sorry, I was having this dream-

Penny: Uh guys- Is this a bad time.

Darwin and Carrie: Uh…

Penny: I'll just go back asleep.

Carrie: You do that…

Darwin: Continue.

Carrie: Well I just, had this feeling come over me. I mean, we are both older…

Darwin: I completely agree, just in somewhere more private, not now.

Carrie: Well- is it ok if I just- stay here for a little bit.

Darwin: It's fine Carrie.

*They fall asleep*

Gumball: Morning-

*Sees Carrie and Darwin*

Gumball: Ok… just gonna pretend that isn't weird.

Penny: I was a little creeped too.

Gumball: Penny?

Penny: I was just thinking… they get along really well. I think we should take our relationship further…

Gumball: I'd love that.

Penny: Let's start right now.

*Making out in tent*

*Morning*

Gumball: *Yawns* Good morning Darwin.

Darwin: Morning bro.

Gumball: Why do I feel so tired.

Darwin: Well you were kissing Penny for a while.

Gumball: You saw that?

Darwin: I heard that. For at least 15 minutes.

Gumball: It wasn't as weird as Carrie sleeping on top of you

Darwin: *Blushes*

*They both laugh*

Penny: Good morning boys. *Yawn*

*Carrie walks out of tent*

Darwin: Good morning Carrie.

Carrie: Morning Darwin.

Gumball: So, we all survived. That's good I guess.

Penny: I'm surprised nothing happened.

Carrie: Crazy right!

*All laugh*

*Camera zooms out and shows them inside of monster belly*

*End*

 **I'm gonna hold back just a bit**

 **At posting the stories that are so lit,**

 **I don't want to be accused for spam,**

 **But this is kind of who I am,**

 **I know some people will get annoyed,**

 **By these shippings that make me overjoyed,**

 **I understand that and do consider,**

 **But please in reviews, don't be bitter,**

 **As Gumball x Penny is already done,**

 **And at the end of my poems, I will make a pun**

 **Hearts From Azaze,**

 **Shoutout to WD40, for when I'm rusty**


End file.
